In the operation of nuclear reactors, the nuclear energy source is in the form of hollow zircaloy tubes filled with enriched uranium, typically referred to as fuel assemblies. When the energy in the fuel assembly has been depleted to a certain level, the assembly is removed from the nuclear reactor. At this time, fuel assemblies, also known as spent nuclear fuel, emit both considerable heat and extremely dangerous neutron and gamma photons (i.e., neutron and gamma radiation). Thus, great caution must be taken when the fuel assemblies are handled, transported, packaged and stored.
After the depleted fuel assemblies are removed from the reactor, they are placed in a canister. Because water is an excellent radiation absorber, the canisters are typically submerged under water in a pool. The pool water also serves to cool the spent fuel assemblies. When fully loaded with spent nuclear fuel, a canister weighs approximately 45 tons. The canisters must then be removed from the pool because it is ideal to store spent nuclear fuel in a dry state. The canister alone, however, is not sufficient to provide adequate gamma or neutron radiation shielding. Therefore, apparatus that provide additional radiation shielding are required during transport, preparation and subsequent dry storage.
The additional shielding is achieved by placing the canisters within large cylindrical containers called casks. Casks are typically designed to shield the environment from the dangerous radiation in two ways. First, shielding of gamma radiation requires large amounts of mass. Gamma rays are best absorbed by materials with a high atomic number and a high density, such as concrete, lead, and steel. The greater the density and thickness of the blocking material, the better the absorption/shielding of the gamma radiation. Second, shielding of neutron radiation requires a large mass of hydrogen-rich material. One such material is water, which can be further combined with boron for a more efficient absorption of neutron radiation.
There are generally two types of casks, transfer casks and storage casks. Transfer casks are used to transport spent nuclear fuel within the nuclear facility. Storage casks are used for the long term dry state storage. Guided by the shielding principles discussed above, storage casks are designed to be large, heavy structures made of steel, lead, concrete and an environmentally suitable hydrogenous material. However, because storage casks are not typically moved, the primary focus in designing a storage cask is to provide adequate radiation shielding for the long-term storage of spent nuclear fuel. Size and weight are at best secondary considerations. As a result, the weight and size of storage casks often cause problems associated with lifting and handling. Typically, storage casks weigh approximately 150 tons and have a height greater than 15 ft. A common problem is that storage casks cannot be lifted by the cranes in typical nuclear power plants because their weight exceeds the rated capacity of the crane. Another common problem is that storage casks are too large to be placed in storage pools. Thus, in order to store spent nuclear fuel in a storage cask, a loaded canister must be removed from the storage pool, prepared in a decontamination station, and transported to the storage cask. Additional radiation shielding is required throughout all stages of the transport and preparation procedures.
Removal from the storage pool and transport of the loaded canister to the storage cask is facilitated by a transfer cask. Generally, an empty canister is first placed within an open transfer cask. The transfer cask and empty canister are then submerged in the storage pool. After the fuel assemblies are removed from the nuclear reactor they are placed into the pool, within the submerged canister. While underwater, the loaded canister is fitted with a lid, thereby enclosing water and the fuel assemblies within the canister. The transfer cask, which contains the loaded canister, is then removed from the pool by a crane, or other similar piece of equipment. After being removed from the pool, the transfer cask is placed on a decontamination station to prepare the spent nuclear fuel for long-term storage in the dry state. In the decontamination station the bulk water is pumped out of the canister, thereby reducing the combined weight of the canister and transfer cask. This is called dewatering. Once dewatered, the spent nuclear fuel is further dried to an acceptable level through an appropriate drying method. Once adequately dry, the canister is back-filled with an inert gas, such as helium. The canister is then sealed and a radiation absorbing lid is secured to the transfer cask body. The transfer cask and canister are then transported to the storage cask where the canister will be transferred to the storage cask. In some instances, the transfer cask itself may be used as the storage cask.
Transfer casks are designed to be lighter and smaller than storage casks because a transfer cask must be lifted and handled by the plant's crane. A transfer cask must be small enough to fit in a storage pool and light enough so that when it is loaded with a canister of spent nuclear fuel, its weight does not exceed the crane's rated weight limit. Importantly, however, a transfer cask must also perform the vital function of providing adequate radiation shielding for both neutron and gamma radiation emitted by the enclosed spent nuclear fuel. The transfer cask must also be designed to provide adequate heat transfer. Thus, in designing transfer casks and their handling procedures, the desirability of maximizing radiation shielding (which is generally achieved by increasing the mass of the cask's structure) must be balanced against the competing interest of keeping the combined weight of the transfer cask and its payload within the crane's rated weight limit.
In order to achieve the necessary gamma and neutron radiation shielding properties, transfer casks are typically constructed of a combination of a gamma absorbing material (e.g., lead, steel, concrete, etc.) and a neutron absorbing material (e.g., water or another material that is rich in hydrogen). The body and lid of the cask, which are generally formed of lead, steel, concrete or a combination thereof, form the cavity in which the spent fuel is to be positioned and function as a containment boundary for all radioactive particulate matter. While the pool water sealed within the canister provides some neutron shielding, this water is eventually drained at the decontamination staging area. Therefore, many transfer casks have either a separate layer of neutron absorbing material or have an annular space filled with water that circumferentially surrounds the cavity of the transfer cask and/or the containment boundary formed by the body. Such annular spaces are typically referred to as water jackets.
As stated previously, greater radiation shielding is provided by increased thickness and density of the gamma and neutron absorbing materials. However, increasing the thickness and density of the materials used to make the transfer cask results in a heavier transfer cask. Thus, the extent of radiation shielding is directly proportional to the weight of the transfer cask. The weight of a transfer cask, however, must remain below the rated lifting capacity of the crane. The load handled by the crane includes the weight of the transfer cask and the combined weight of the canister and the fuel assemblies and water (i.e. the transfer cask's payload). A transfer cask must be designed so that the total load does not exceed the rated limit of the crane. Thus, the permissible weight of the transfer cask is the rated lifting capacity of the crane minus the weight of its payload. It is important to note that when the combined weight of the transfer cask and its payload is equal to the rated lifting capacity of the crane, the radiation shielding provided by the transfer cask is at a maximum for that particular payload. This is so because the thickness of the gamma and neutron absorbing materials are at a maximum for that crane and that payload.
The weight of the transfer cask's payload varies during the different stages of the transport procedure. The permissible weight of the transfer casks is calculated when the payload is at its maximum. This occurs when the transfer cask is being lifted out of the pool because it contains a loaded canister which is full of about 70 tons of water and the nuclear fuel assemblies. Upon dewatering in the decontamination station, the weight of the transfer cask drops below the rated capacity of the crane and typically remains so throughout the remaining procedures. As such, the radiation shielding provided by the transfer cask is sub-standard throughout the procedure following removal from the storage pool. However, a heavier transfer cask cannot be used throughout the entirety of the transport procedure because the combined weight of the heavier transfer cask and its payload would exceed the rated lifting capacity of the crane during the initial step of lifting the transfer cask from the storage pool. Thus, the maximum amount of radiation shielding is not provided throughout every step of the transfer and dry-storage preparation procedure.
While it is possible to transfer the canister of spent nuclear fuel to a heavier transfer cask once the payload is lightened from dewatering, this would take additional time, money, effort, space and equipment. An additional transfer would also increase the amount of radiation exposure to personnel and the risk of a handling accident. A need exists for an apparatus that can provide the maximum amount of shielding throughout all stages of transferring spent nuclear fuel. A need also exists for a method of transferring a canister of spent nuclear fuel from a storage pool that provides the maximum amount of radiation shielding during all stages of the transfer procedure, even when the weight of the transfer cask's load varies.